Can't Fight the Feeling
by EmyPink
Summary: They're both feeling it. There's no doubt about it. NCIS/Harry Potter crossover.


**Can't Fight the Feeling**

By EmyPink

**Disclaimer:** Neither NCIS nor Harry Potter belongs to me.

**A/N** Yes, this is a crossover with Harry Potter. Don't ask me where it came from. It just popped up and demanded to be written. I think maybe I'm a bit hyper as I'm so excited for the last book and just saw the fifth movie over the weekend. Of course it is very AU, but I think it works. We just have to pretend that the HP world and the NCIS world are currently in the same year. Also the timeline might not work out very well, but we just won't think about that will we :)

Please tell me what you think. Did you like it? Yes, No? Did it work? Where the characters OOC? Bad idea? This is a complete experiment. I've never written a crossover and never planned to do one between worlds which are totally different.

It mainly focuses on NCIS characters so that is why it is here. Set post Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Enjoy.

**Rating:** T for some adult themes

**Summary: **They're both feeling it. There's no doubt about it. (NCISHarryPotter crossover)

* * *

"We cannot change our past. We can not change the fact that people act in a certain way. We can not change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude." Charles R. Swindoll

* * *

The moon was sparkling, its reflection bouncing off the glistening lake. Ziva David was sitting at its edge, feet dangling into the crystal water. It was peaceful, unlike the inside of NCIS headquarters. Ziva sighed. She could feel the change. Everything was changing. Her world was changing. She was almost tempted to do something she hadn't done in many years. 

A twig snapped behind her. She reached for her gun, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"You feel it too," Ducky said softly, sitting down next to Ziva.

"Feel what, Ducky?" Ziva hoped he wasn't talking about what she was thinking.

"You know what I mean, Ziva dear." Ducky removed his shoes and his feet joined Ziva's in the water. "The change. The shift in power."

"How did you know," Ziva asked carefully, not wanting to reveal too much, "that I was a . . . you know . . ."

"A witch?" Ducky suggested.

Ziva sighed. "How long have you known?"

"Since I first met you," Ducky answered.

"How?"

"I have always been good at sensing others like us. My professors at Hogwarts thought it would have been a good skill for an Auror."

"You went to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, my dear," Ducky smiled. "I am British after all."

"Then why did you . . ." Ziva asked nervously, "I mean if you were good enough to be an Auror . . . why Muggle medicine?"

"My father was a Muggle and a doctor. He had a heart attack and died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, dear. It was long ago."

"Is that why . . ."

"Yes. I wanted to keep my father's legacy alive."

"So you turned your back . . ."

"No, not really. I still practiced magic a little, but found medical autopsies much more fascinating."

"So your mother is a . . ."

"She's a witch." Ducky looked away from Ziva. "She was an Auror as well."

"Was?"

"She was captured and subjected to the Cruciatus Curse," Ducky began sadly. "She couldn't work after that. That's why we moved to America."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Without trying to sound like Jethro, don't apologise. It is not your fault."

"Do you still have friends in Britain?" Ziva asked, removing her feet from the water. "Magical friends, I mean."

"Oh, yes," Ducky replied. "I haven't talked to them in a while, not since . . ."

"Since You Know Who came back," Ziva finished for him, "right, Ducky?"

"Correct, Ziva." Ducky looked sad. "Lord Voldemort . . ." Ziva visibly flinched at the name.

"I didn't take you as someone that was scared of many things."

"Yeah, well, even in Israel that . . . err . . . name makes people scared," Ziva replied, defending herself. "Even my father avoids it like the plate."

"I think you mean plague, dear."

"Yes, that."

"But your father's . . ."

"The Head of Magic in Israel," Ziva cut in, "I know, but it doesn't mean he likes the name."

"Nobody likes the name, Ziva. No matter whom we are or what we do. . . Does that mean . . . Ari?"

Ziva ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "Yeah, father suspected Ari was in contact with Death Eaters, but could never prove it. Once You Know Who . . . um . . . was killed the first time, father decided to pull Ari as far away from magic as he possibly could. Luckily for him, Mossad is not just a front for our ministry, but is also a Muggle intelligence agency which father supposedly runs. He turned Ari into a spy and sent him into Hamas. We thought he had changed, but then the whole Gibbs and NCIS incident happened."

"He turned on you."

"Yeah, seems he thought Hamas terrorists were kinda like the Death Eaters he used to associate with. I bet if he was alive today, he would be back with You Know Who."

"What about you, dear?" Ducky asked gently.

"I never really got a magical job. Sure, I went to school and learnt magic, but afterwards, I went to work with Mossad, not the ministry. I enjoyed Mossad. It was a lot tougher than some desk job in the ministry."

"So you haven't practiced . . ."

"I haven't practiced magic in quite a long time. The last time, I think, was in Cairo on a mission with Director Sheppard."

"Jenny knows about magic?"

"Yeah, I suspect most Muggle intelligence agency heads do. I guess they need to. I think that is kinda half the reason Jen got the job, she already knew."

"How?"

"She caught me fire-talking once during one of our missions. She nearly shot me then and there. Jen was quite disbelieving at first, but once I showed her a few tricks, she never doubted me again. What about Gibbs or Abby or . . . do they know?"

"No, it's not something I like broadcasting, considering most people's feeling about wizardry. I do, however, believe Abigail has some kind of magical sense."

"Magical sense?"

"Do you wonder why she's drawn to vampires and Goths and things like that?"

"I just thought she was Abby."

"I believe that somewhere in her family there was a witch or wizard."

"So Abby's magical?"

"No, just more in tune to magical things than the common man, kind of like domestic animals."

Do you sometimes wish, you know, you became an Auror instead?" Ziva asked curiously.

"No. I really do love my job. I guess I'm more of a Muggle now than a wizard."

"Yeah, me too. It's been so long since I picked up a wand. Sometimes I can almost forget about magic, but now . . ."

"Now we're at war again." Ziva sighed. "You can't fight the feeling, dear. Things are going to get worse."

"Our world really is in danger, isn't it?" Ziva said sadly. "I mean, Dumbledore is dead and You Know Who is on the rise."

"There is always going to be evil, Ziva," Ducky replied. "At the moment it's Voldemort." Ziva shuddered again. "Just like in the Muggle world there's al-Qaeda and Hamas and terrorists."

"It really is sad," Ziva started, "that the wizards and witches who despise Muggles are so much like them."

"Muggles and magical folk are more alike than many would like to believe. You know that as well as I do."

"Yeah," Ziva agreed, "but it doesn't make it better. People are still being killed in both our worlds."

"And it will continue, Ziva. As long as there is good, there is always going to be bad. It balances each other out. You can't fight it, just like you can't fight the feeling that things have changed. We both feel it."

"I wish I didn't, Ducky."

"Me too, Ziva. Me too."

* * *

Please R&R 


End file.
